Untitled
by Crimson Rekrin
Summary: This is a one shot in Sasori's P.O.V. It's a song fic of the song Untitled by Simple Plan. It's a little angsty. My first song fic, so go easy on me. please read and review! implied sasoriXtemari rated t for character death


This is a one-shot I made

**This is a one-shot I made. It's a little angsty, but hope you like it….**

**--**

**Untitled.**

**Sasori P.O.V.**

_I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light_

I opened my eyes and tried to look around. It took a lot of effort to move, but I did it. I couldn't see though, the light was blinding. How long had I been passed out? What had happened?

_I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight_

I didn't know. How did I get here? It seemed to be a hospital room. Why am I uselessly laying here? What happened to the battle? Suddenly, memories came back to me.

**_Flashback:_**

**_The battlefield was a bloody mess. There were bodies everywhere. It had been a war, and I was forced to battle against my angel's side, for the sake of the Akatsuki. Why did I do this? I figured out about halfway through and changed sides on them, fighting along side those who fought with my love. I don't care if they killed me because of it, I just couldn't betray her._**

**_It was almost over now. Both sides were exhausted. I kept fighting with her though. I had to stay strong so I could protect her. I was held up while battling around 10 of them, when it happened. I heard her cry out; it was a horrible sound to my ears. I hurried and killed off the ones I was fighting and ran to her, to my angel. The sight I saw would forever scar me._**

**_Lying on the ground in a heap was my beautiful Temari. She was bleeding badly; her skin was getting pale, and her lips turning a shade of blue slowly. I quickly ran over and picked her up gently to a sitting position, getting her blood on me._**

_"**Temari! Temari!! Don't die on me! Don't leave me! Stay strong, we can make it through this!" I shouted at her. I don't know what I'd do without her….**_

**_She smiled weakly at me. "Sasori-kun, don't be so sad. My time's almost up, but I want you to be happy for me."_**

**_I kissed her lips one last time before she was gone, and for the first time in a while, because of my puppet body, I cried real tears and I cried hard before killing everyone on the opposing side. After that, I passed out._**

**_End Flashback._**

_And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain_

I clutched the part of my chest over my heart. It hurt so badly, the worse I've felt. It's the first pain I've felt. It was then I realized something. I had skin! I was completely human again! They must have done something to me, the medics. Damn them! This made the pain a little more bearable though, I guess.

_How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run_

I do admit, I've had made mistakes in the past, that may have let Te—my angel down. I couldn't say, or think, her name. It hurt too much. But still, how could this happen to me? How was I going to live? Where was I going to go?

_The night goes on  
As I'm fading away_

I was fading away. That's what it felt like. I was slowly fading away and nothing or no one could do anything about it, no one except my beautiful love.

_I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me_

I just started this life, and I'm already sick of it. I wanted to scream, to cry, to do something…. But I couldn't. I couldn't do anything.

_Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me_

Everyone's yelling at me. They say I need to get up and do something. They say it's like I'm not even there anymore. They don't know half of it. When my angel left, she took me with her and left an empty shell behind. That's all I am, an empty shell. I try to tell them everything, I really do. But they don't listen, and they sure as hell don't understand!

_I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread_

I was barely hanging from a thread. The only thing that kept me going, was the thought that I was only dreaming and I would wake up to see this was all a nightmare. That's the only thing that kept me going, along with her very last words.

_I wanna start this over again_

I really wanted to go back in time; maybe I would be able to avoid what happened. Maybe this whole situation could have been avoided… Maybe I could go back far enough to where she never met me and avoid meeting her. She always deserved better then myself, but I was too stubborn and selfish to give her up. She deserved better.

_So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened_

I tried to remember times when nothing had mattered. It seemed so far away and so unreal now, like it was a dream.

**_Flashback:_**

_"**Temari, I want to show you something." I said, blindfolding her. "It's going to be a surprise."**_

_"**Um, okay! Just don't let me fall, 'kay?" She asked. She just made me so happy, I smiled.**_

_"**Of coarse I won't, Love." I took her hands in my wooden ones gently and started to lead her.**_

**_I took her to my favorite cave. Leading her inside, I smiled, anxious to see her reaction._**

_"**My Angel, we are here." I said as I took off the blindfold, revealing the cave. On the walls were different crystals of different shapes and sizes, all lit up by a small hole in the ceiling to let the sunlight through. To make it better, there was a small lake inside. The lake looked like it was painted from the rainbow with the way the crystals reflected on it with the sunlight. I heard her gasp.**_

_"**It's beautiful, Sasori-kun!!" She exclaimed. It made me so happy to see her awed expression.**_

_"**I knew you'd like it." I said as I took her hand and led her closer to the lake. "Temari, close your eyes please." I asked her in my gentlest voice. She closed them without hesitation. I was glad she trusted me so.**_

**_While her eyes were closed, I took out a small velvet black box and got down on one knee. "Okay, you can open them now."_**

_She opened her eyes and looked at me questioningly. I smiled and opened the box._

_"**Temari No Sabaku. You have made me happier then I have ever been in my meaningless life. Will you make me complete and marry me?" I asked her. I really hoped she would say yes. The look on her face said she was shocked. I was about to think she said no when she through her arms around me.**_

_"**Yes! Yes! Yes!!" she shouted happily. I was so relieved. I kissed her with all the passion I could muster and slipped the engagement ring on her finger.**_

_"**Thank you for making me the happiest man alive."**_

**_End Flashback._**

We never got to the wedding.

_And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't_

If I could erase all the bad things I've done, I would and it would be all for her and her only.

_How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run_

I really wish this wasn't happening. I'm slowly losing my reason to hold on. Why can't I just wake up from this nightmare already? I've been getting hallucinations lately. I see her face everywhere. I see her everywhere I look, smiling at me like everything's okay. But when I blink, she's gone and the pain I feel is worse.

_The night goes on  
As I'm fading away_

I'm fading away. It's official. I'm sitting in this corner, staring at a picture of us and thinking of all the time we spent with each other. I can't cry anymore. I've run out of tears. I'm just wasting away in this corner.

_I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream_

_How could this happen to me_

Her brothers stormed up to my corner today. They took my picture and ripped it. They said it was all my fault she's dead. Oh no, they're right! It is my entire fault that she's dead! I could have been there protecting her, but no! I had to go off to fight my own battle!

But when Gaara tore that picture, it was painful. More painful then her death. Then the one called Kankurou burned the pieces while Gaara held me with the sand, making me watch. I screamed for hours and hours non-stop. I screamed until my throat actually bled. Coughing up blood, I found my tears again. I cried, over the fact that she was never coming back and the fact that all I had left to remember her by now was faint memories….

_I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run_

I have nowhere else to go anymore. I looked around the room and found the special katana that my beautiful angel gave me. I loved it and would never let this go.

_The night goes on  
As I'm fading away_

The night's going on, and I think I know the final step to fading away completely. I'm going to go through with it, I need to be with her once more! Even if I just see her barely, even if I'm going to hell, I need to know she's happy and in heaven! I just have to….

_I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream_

I saw a hallucination of her one last time while I picked up the katana.

"Sasori-kun… what are you doing? Please don't do this!" She begged me.

"I'm sorry, love. I have to do it; I can't go on any longer. I'll see you soon, even if only one last time." I replied to her.

And with that, I drove the blade into my heart and dropped down in a heap.

_How could this happen to me_

_--_

**So how did you like it? I think it was pretty stupid, but I couldn't get this idea out of my head, so yeah. Please review.**


End file.
